Lucky To Have You
by Bumble Bee Baek
Summary: "aku lebih beruntung lagi bisa mendapatkan malaikat sepertimu Byun.. eh ani, Park Baekhyun" - Park Chanyeol ChanBaek FF/YAOI RnR please


Tittle: Lucky To Have You

Author: Nichiee ( nichiee32)

Cast: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun *Kyungsoo nyempil dikit ntar._.

Length: 1Shoot

Rate: heung~ T ? ya entahlah

**WARNING: YAOI, **OOC (maybe xD), garing, gaje, aneh, abal, bahasa yang membingungkan, typo(s), ide creita pasaran.. jadi Nichiee minta maap kalo ada cerita yang hampir mirip dengan cerita Nichiee. Tapi percayalah cerita ini benar-benar milik Nichiee, dibuat karna otak aneh Nichiee -_- Nichiee juga bingung ngapa bikin FF model begini -,- *banting HunHan*

**HAPPY READING~**

_CHANYEOL POV_

Aku merasa ada yang menggoyangkan tubuhku, semakin lama semakin brutal. Aiish menganggu tidurku saja. Goyangan pada tubuhku berhenti, itu pertanda baik aku bisa melanjutkan tidurku dengan nyaman. Tapi kenapa telingaku terasa.. aneh.

"PARK CHANYEOL BANGUUUUUNN!"

BRAAKK

"aduuh, YAK! Kenapa harus berteriak Byun Baekhyun ?!" ya tuhan bokongku sakit, punggungku juga sakit. Untung saja aku tidak jatuh tengkurap, kalau iya bisa-bisa wajah tampanku ini akan terluka. Jangan protes, aku memang tampan! Arraseo! *serah lo Nyol -_-

"haiish aku juga tidak akan mau beteriak jika kau sudah bangun sedari tadi" dia.. Baekhyun, kekasihku. Tapi dia lebih mirip musuhku daripada kekasihku. Walaupun begitu aku tetap mencintainya.

"tapi tidak usah berteriak tepat di telingaku, kau bisa membuatnya tuli Baek" omelku pada Baekhyun, dia berteriak tepat di lubang telingaku. Apa dia tidak tahu dampak negatif yang akan terjadi pada telingkau jika dia melakukan itu. *lo ngomong apaan Nyol -..- /muncul lagi tabok nih *ngacir

"sudah jangan cerewet, kau itu seperti yeoja PMS saja. Cepat mandi atau kita akan terlambat" aku melihat jam yang terletak di meja nakas samping ranjangku.

"YAK! Ini sudah hampir jam 7 Byun Baek! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku sedari tadi!" aku berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarku. Sebelumnya aku meraih handuk yang diberikan Baekhyun padaku.

"kau yang susah dibangunkan babo! Tidurmu itu sudah mirip seperti kerbau, dasar kerbau" benarkan apa yang aku katakan ? Dia lebih mirip musuhku daripada kekasihku. Aigoo.

Selesai mandi aku segera memakai seragam sekolahku yang telah disiapkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu, walau dia terlihat kasar padaku tapi aku tahu bahwa dia mencintaiku. Dia juga merupakan uke idaman para seme hahaha.

Lihat, ranjangku yang tadinya berantakan sekarang sudah rapi dan bersih. Buku pelajaranku juga sudah disiapkan dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Bahkan dia juga menyiapkan seragam sekolahku. Oh ya tuhan terima kasih telah mempertemukanku dengan namja semanis dia.

"Park Chanyeol! Cepatlah babo kau ini.. ish" ck, tapi jika dia sudah berteriak seperti itu aku jadi jengkel dengannya. Teriakannya itu mampu membuat sarang semut runtuh.

"ne ne aku turun, aish kau hobi sekali berteriak"

"aku bilang jangan cerewet, masukkan bekal makanan ini ke tas mu dan segera pakai sepatumu.. gerbang sekolah ditutup 10 menit lagi bodoh" tapi aku juga aku tak bisa lama jengkel dengannya. Beruntungnya aku memilikimu Byun Baekhyun.

_CHANYEOL POV END_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek, kau sudah ditunggu Chanyeol di luar" ucap Kyungsoo -teman sekelas Baekhyun- memberitahu Baekhyun.

"oh ne, aku keluar sebentar lagi" jawab Baekhyun, Baekhyun dengan cepat memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya dan segera keluar.

"sudah lama ?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"aniyo, ayo ke taman belakang sekolah" kata Chanyeol seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"chakkaman, untuk apa ke taman belakang sekolah ? Bukannya kita makan di kantin ?" Baekhyun mengenyitkan dahinya, mereka memang selalu makan di kantin tap kenapa sekarang pindah ke taman belakang sekolah.

"aku sedang ingin berdua denganmu baby, ne ne.. jebaall~" Chanyeol menggoyangkan lengan Baekhyun manja.

"haish kau ini.. yasudah kajja" jika Chanyeol sudah memohon seperti itu Baekhyun bisa apa ? Baekhyun tak pernah bisa menolak ajakan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

baby, suapi aku" lagi lagi Chanyeol bersifat manja pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Yeol ?" tanya Baekhyun, tangannya sibuk menyumpit nasi beserta lauknya untuk ia suapkan pada Chanyeol. See ? Baekhyun memang tak pernah bisa menolak apa yang Chanyeol inginkan.

"eobseo, aku hanya merindukanmu" jawab Chanyeol.

"buka mulutmu" perintah Baekhyun, Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan makanan dari Baekhyun.

"otte ? Mashita ?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun sedikit takut jika masakannya tidak enak. Tadi pagi dia terburu-buru membuatnya karna Baekhyun sendiri juga bangun kesiangan. /sehati emang lo bedua -,- /pergi ato dilemparin granat ? *oke gue pergi

"heum.." Chanyeol bergumam sebentar, kepalnya mengangguk-angguk pelan, setelah semua makanan dalam mulutnya tertelan Chanyeol kembali mengutarakan pendapatnya, "masakanmu selalu enak baby" Chanyeol mengacungkan 2 jempol tangannya sembari tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"gomawo Channie" jawab Baekhyun malu-malu. Kedua pipinya telah merona sekarang.

"aigoo manisnya kekasihku ini" Chanyeol mencubit pucuk hidung Baekhyun gemas.

"lagi ?" Baekhyun bersiap menyuapi Chanyeol lagi.

"tentu saja" dan Chanyeol pun bersiap menerima suapan dari Baekhyun lagi.

Jam istirahat ini mereka menikmatinya dengan duduk beralaskan rumput hijau dibawah sebuah pohon oak besar yang teduh. Sambil merasakan lezatnya bekal makanan buatan Baekhyun. Hanya berdua. Romantis bukan ? /Nichiee jadi pengen /yak yak yak! muncul lagi lo

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Channie, kita mau kemana ?"

"sudah jangan banyak tanya, kau ikut saja"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, jawaban Chanyeol membuatnya kesal.

"jangan mempoutkan bibirmu.. kau mau aku menciummu di depan umum eoh ?" ucap Chanyeol memperingatkan Baekhyun.

"ck, dasar mesum. Kau terlalu sering bergaul dengan Kai makanya kau jadi pervert begini" celoteh Baekhyun.

"jangan salahkan Kai. Salahkan bibir tipismu itu yang selalu ingin dicium olehku"

"kau terlalu mendramatisir, dosa apa aku punya kekasih mesum macam kau" Baekhyun merengut. Sedangkan Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Sudah menjadi hobi tersendiri menggoda Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun merengut seperti itu. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat lucu, pikir Chanyeol.

"mesum begini kau cinta kan ?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya bermaksud untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Kedua pipi Baekhyun merona, well itu benar.

"ck, iya iya aku mencintaimu. Puas ?"

"sangat puas. Aku juga mencintaimu" Baekhyun kembali merona, Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"cha~ kita sudah sampai" Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya, setelah keluar dari mobil Chanyeol segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun.

"aku bisa membukanya sendiri bodoh"

"oh ayolah aku ingin memberimu hal-hal yang romantis baby" jawab Chanyeol enteng seraya menautkan tangannya dengan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali merona.

"kau mudah sekali merona baby kkkk" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sembari mencubit pipi kiri Baekhyun.

"yak yak! Jangan mencibit pipi orang sembarangan"

"kau kekasihku, jadi aku bebas mencubiti pipimu. Hanya aku yang boleh mencubiti pipimu" klaim Chanyeol.

"apa-apaan itu. Sudahlah, kau kenapa membawaku ke tempat ini ?"

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke danau yang tak jauh dari taman yang sering dikunjunginya bersama Baekhyun. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol datang kesini dengan Baekhyun.

"waktu kecil aku sering bermain disini dengan umma" Chanyeol menatap langit yang berhiaskan bulan dengan beribu-ribu bintang bertebaran di langit. Baekhyun mulai menatap Chanyeol sendu.

"sebelum umma pergi aku pernah berjanji padanya suatu saat nanti aku akan membawa calon pendamping hidupku kesini" suara Chanyeol sedikit bergetar. Baekhyun meremas tangan Chanyeol yang masih setia menggenggam tangannya.

"dan sekarang.. aku telah menepati janjiku. Aku datang kesini.." ucapan Chanyeol berhenti. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut.

"..bersama dengan calon pendamping hidupku nanti" lanjutnya. Air mata Baekhyun telah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Ini bukan tangisan kesedihan, melainkan tangisan bahagia.

Chanyeol mengusap lembut kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang telah membingkai wajah mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencium kedua kelopak mata Bakhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati apa yang Chanyeol lakukan sekarang.

"apa kau mau jadi pendamping hidupku kelak ?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"apa aku bisa menolak ?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "tidak, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menolak"

"kau sudah tahu jawabannya bukan ?" Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, kedua tangan Baekhyun telah melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol sekarang.

"aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol mantap sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

"aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol" dan pagutan manis itu terjadi.

Chanyeol melumat lembut bibir tipis Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun berusaha mengimbangi permainan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjilat permukaan bibir Baekhyun meminta akses untuk masuk. Baekhyun yang mengerti sedikit membuka mulutnya, dan Chanyeol segera menelusupkan lidahnya memasuki goa hangat milik kekasihnya. Mengabsen deretan gigi Baekhyun, menggelitiki langit-langit mulut Baekhyun.

"eungh~" Baekhyun melenguh merasakan sensasi nikmat sekaligus geli. Kedua tangan Baekhyun masih berada di pinggang Chanyeol. Meremas kemeja Chanyeol. Sedangkan kedua tangan Chanyeol masih setia membingkai wajah mungil Baekhyun.

Pagutan itu terlepas seiring dengan kebutuhan oksigen pada paru-paru mereka. Chanyeol mengusap saliva yang entah milik siapa yang ada di bibir Baekhyun. Mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun singkat sebelum benar-benar mengakhiri adegan kissing itu.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol mengecupi (?) puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"beruntungnya aku memilikimu Park Chanyeol"

"aku lebih beruntung lagi bisa mendapatkan malaikat sepertimu Byun.. eh ani, Park Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya lalu mencubit sayang (?) pinggang Chanyeol, "jangan seenaknya mengganti marga orang"

"biar saja, lagipula kau akan menjadi Nyonya Park nantinya" bela Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul kembali di kedua pipinya.

"aku tau kau sedang merona sekarang kkk" Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun, "bersabarlah aku pasti akan merubah nama margamu menjadi Park nanti"

Baekhyun mengangguk sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol, "aku akan menantikan saat-saat itu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Umma lihatlah calon menantumu ini, dia manis bukan ? Tentu saja kekeke. Namanya Byun Baekhyun umma, dia anak yang baik. Dia juga anak yang rajin, dia suka bercanda, dia juga jahil. Dia sering menjahiliku, tapi justru aku senang saat dia menjahiliku. Dia akan tertawa keras saat dia berhasil menjahiliku dan aku suka itu. Aku suka saat membuatnya tertawa seperti itu.

Dia juga sangat perhatian padaku, tiap pagi dia selalu datang ke apartemenku untuk membangunkanku. Semenjak aku memutuskan untuk tak tinggal bersama appa, Baekhyunlah yang mengurusku umma. Dia selalu memasakkanku makanan, rasa masakannya selalu mengingatkanku akan rasa masakan umma. Dia juga selalu membuatkanku bekal untuk sekolah, menyiapkan seragamku, membersihkan ranjangku saat aku mandi, dia juga selalu menyiapkan buku-buku pelajaranku.

Aku sangat beruntung memilikinya umma, tolong sampaikan berjuta-juta rasa terima kasihku pada Tuhan karna telah mempertemukanku dengan salah satu malaikat kecilnya. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya, aku akan selalu disampingnya saat dia senang maupun sedih. Akan ku pastikan tak akan ada yang menyakiti dirinya baik itu aku ataupun orang lain.

Umma, tolong sampaikan juga pesanku pada Tuhan, jika Baekhyun sedang tidak bersamaku tolong jaga Baekhyun, jaga Baekhyun untukku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya, dia oksigenku, dia duniaku, dia segalanya untukku. Aku harap aku dan Baekhyun bisa bersama untuk selamanya, hingga maut yang memisahkan kita berdua.

Umma, aku juga merindukanmu. Aku harap umma selalu bahagia disana. Tolong lindungi kami berdua umma.

Saranghae umma.

Saranghae Byun Baekhyun.

-END-

Hahaha.. gimana ? Gaje kan ? emang xD

Walo gaje tetep RCL dong ya yang udah baca.. RCL PLEASE^^

**SILENT READERS **please tobat XP


End file.
